


Trapped! - Champion Leon x Reader

by Sekata



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Leon being the cute and innocent cinnamon roll, Lime, Love Confession, Mild sexual situations, and Raihan x OC mentioned, and a shocked Hop, just some foreplay above hips, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekata/pseuds/Sekata
Summary: You never told Leon how you felt, you feared he might reject you.But when destiny decided to give you some help, you just went for it.Just a very fluffy and slight nsfw-oneshot for your Leon-Needs.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Trapped! - Champion Leon x Reader

"Do you still need some help, Sonia?" you asked after you had digitizing all the new data on the archive to brought it up to date. It seemed like Professor Magnolia hardly cared about the archive.

"Oh, that's nice of you, but you did so much work since morning. Actually, you even did Hop's tasks." Sonia said, looking up from her monitor. Hop looked up from his own tasks, feeding the Pokemon in the laboratory and doing reports on their stats, and blinked.

"I have only two hands Sonia. You should also take care of general tasks sometimes. You are a professor, but that does not mean you can pass unconvienient tasks on us." the younger male chided her. Sonia only cleared her throat and sighed.

"You're right. Thanks for your help Y/n, but I think we are fine now." she waved you off. You smiled and glanced around the lab. Playful Yamper ran through the rooms, while Hop took care of the Wooloos and shearing them. 

"Are you sure? You know I like to help. It's a good distraction though.." you mused. Hop blinked in worry and Sonia cocked her head in confusion.  
"Distracting from what? Did something happen?" she asked, getting up from her seat to walk closer to you. You shook your head in order not to unnecessarily worry your friends.  
"No, no. That sounded more serious than it should. Haha. I'm sorry, It's just .." you began and played with a strand of your [h/c] hair in slight embarassment. Sonia raised an eyebrow at you before it made "click".

"Oh! Lovesickness, huh?" she asked. 

"It's not lovesickness. He has not broken my heart at all." you mumbled.  
"But my brother is the reason you want distract yourself, right?" Hop intervened. Almost everyone of your friends knew about your feelings for Leon. Well, everyone except the slightly inattentive Champion himself.  
"I know he has a lot to do and many appointments .. But .. it's been so long since we've seen each other. He even hardly answers to my textmessages because his phone is off a lot. ... God, I sound like we're a couple .. " you sighed and facepalmed with both hands.  
"Just tell him how you feel then? I'm pretty sure Lee will gladly take time for you if you invite him. Just give it a try." Hop spoke encouragingly. You looked up and saw your two friends smiling.  
"..This is not as easy as you think it is! I will not risk our friendship with an unmindful confession if he does not return my feelings. " you muttered.

"Y/n. You are a smart person, unlike our inexperienced champion. " Sonia began. "It is so obvious how much it sparks between you whenever you see each other. Everyone is aware of your mutual feelings. And I think you can see it aswell, but you're just telling yourself otherwise because you fear a rejection that would not even come. " she said and crossed her arms.

"Can we please change the subject? ? Do you need me anymore?" you sighed and hoped to get out of this embarassing situation. At least it was embarassing for you. Sonia sighed even more and shook her head slightly. Then she get back to her desk and took some books from her table.  
"Actually yes.. I borrowed these books from Leon when he was at home a few weeks ago. These are about Dynamax and the phenomenon of wild Pokemon that dynamax without having a trainer. I learned plenty much thanks to them. So you could bring the books back if you want. "Sonia spoke and offered you the books. Hop threw a keychain to you a moment later.  
"If mother is not at home, you can use the key to get into our house." he told you. You smiled at them and bid them goodbye to left the lab, on your way back to Postwick. 

When you arrived at the house of Leon, Hop and their mother,you noticed that the door was unlocked. So their mother was at home. You entered the building and walked straight to the kitchen to greet the owner of the house. You always thought it was polite to reveal your presence and not directly go to the rooms in a house that was not yours.

In the kitchen, you quickly noticed a written letter on the refrigerator and a lack of any trace of anyone. You blinked and went to the refrigerator to read the note.  
'I got invited to a weekend trip to Alola with Gloria's mother. If you need anything, there is money on the table and I just filled the refrigerator. Love, Mom.'

You blinked again, perplexed. Actually whom did she meant with that message? Hop lived in the laboratory, since he started to help Sonia as an assistant and Leon was never at home. But someone had to be there because the door was unlocked and the note was also addressed to a person ..

"Snor." a sudden gruff voice growled behind you. You turned around and saw a young Snorlax. It did not have the proportions of an adult Pokemon, but it was still a large, heavy Pokemon.   
Huh, since when owned their mother a Snorlax? 

Snorlax sniffed around and you looked to the refrigerator.  
Uh oh.  
"No, this is not for you!" you said, putting your hands on your hips. Snorlax just pushed you aside, completely disinterested in your protests and tried to open the refrigerator.

"Snorlax, I told you not to walk into the kitchen." a familiar voice sighed and you immediately recognized that masculine yet gentle voice. Your cheeks turned rosy and your heart skipped a beat. How long had it been since you had heard that voice? You straightened up after being pushed away from Snorlax and saw Leon standing in the hallway. His hands were on his hips, but his face was amused and he smiled broadly. Snorlax stopped his movements and turned around, making a really sad face at the purple-haired male.

"Snor.. lax? .. " the Pokemon mumbled and Leon laughed heart-warming.

"I know you're hungry, but I already fed you." Leon said smiling and finally he was able to see you standing behind the broad Pokemon. "... Y/n ?!" his voice softened and his smile got noticeably wider. You fought against blushing stronger when you realized that you were the reason his mood lightened up even more. "Hey ... Long time no see." He smiled and scratched his bearded chin.

..   
"Yes. Too long. What are you doing here? And.. .. is this Snorlax yours? I did not know that you have one. " you asked him and ran to Leon to pull him into a greeting hug. Leon smiled and laughed lihghtly while he returned the hug and pressed you tightly against his body before he pulled away and looked at you lovingly.

"No, it is not mine. This Snorlax was attacked by a Dynamax Machamp in the Wild Area and got seriously injured. It destroyed some trees and furniture when they tried to bring him to a Pokemon Center in the Wild Area, so I took him home before it causes more grief to anyone. " He explained. "Because.. since mother is on a weekend trip in Alola and Hop lives in the Lab, I thought it would not bother anyone while it can recover. Can I give the question back to you? You are rarely visiting our house. Did you look for mother? " Leon asked and offered you a seat on the couch next to him. You smiled and stifled a lovingly sigh because of Leons explanation for the poor Snorlax. This man was truly a gift .. You pressed the books to your chest and shook your head slightly.

"I helped out Sonia and Hop in the lab and my last task is to bring the books back. She had borrowed them from you." you said. Leon looked at the books you carried and held close to you.

"Ah." He nodded and stood up again. "That's very nice of you. I thought Sonia wanted to keep the books for as long as she had them. These must be heavy, come here. " He said then, and without waiting for permission, he took the books from you and smiled. 

"I put them back. I'm right back, okay? Then we may talk while enjoying a refreshing glass of lemonade. We certainly have a lot to say to each other. "You watched him as he walked to his room. A chuckle left your lips and you smiled to yourself, before plopping on the couch. Despite the fact, that you hadn't seen each other in a while, it was really smooth and easy between you too. As if you never stopped talking. It was so amazing ..

You closed your eyes and let your thoughts wander. When you almost dozed off, you heard a loud crash and falling objects that almost startled you. You almost fell off the couch and blinked.   
This sounds came from Leons room?

You ran straight to his room and opened the door. There you saw Leon, who stroked his neck, troubled and stood in front of the many books lying on the ground and his broken shelf. It seemed as if the boards no longer held the weight and now the already rotten boards were all broken from its hinges.

"I did not realize how old this shelf was .." Leon sighed when he noticed you. You smiled at him and knelt to the books to help him picking them up.

"Or did you just tried to stack the books too much, because you no longer knew where they belonged, didn't you?" You asked teasingly, making him blush slightly because he felt caught.

"Maybe."

His answer made you giggle and when you were about to grab one of the books, Leon had just the same thought, as his hand reached for the same book and both of your hands touched. You looked at each other, gazing longingly into his eyes and Leon swallowed slightly before he picked up the book quickly and put it on the side next to the shelf.

"Maybe the shelf can still be saved. Mum's tools are in the cellar. I'll get them. "Leon spoke and went to the door. He pushed down the door handle and tried to open it, but there was a resistance after a few centimeters that made Leon blink perplexed. He saw dark blue fur and a thick white belly. "... Snorlax, how are we supposed to leave the room when you take a nap right in front of the door? That is a little impractical .. .. "Leon sighed, nudging the sleeping Snorlax several times with the door. No response from the Pokemon. You cocked your head and went to the door. When you peered through the small gap of the open door you saw indeed the young Snorlax blocking it.

"There is nothing that could wake a sleeping Snorlax. Well, except for a PokeFlute. I don't have one. " you spoke and crossed your arms.

"...Neither do I. But wait. I think there was an App in the phone that can play tunes of the Poke Flute, wasn't it? " Leon remembered and reached for his phone.

"Unfortunately it was removed from the App Store because some people have used it to purposely keep Pokemon awake, especially in the Wild Area. There was this scandal, where a Pokemon was kept awake until it's almost died of exhaustion .., " you muttered the last sentence. Leon closed his eyes and lowered his arm with the smartphone.

"It's just disgusting what some people are capable of .. These people should never come into contact with Pokemon again ..," he added sadly. You nodded and browsed through your Pokedex for useful informations regarding Snorlax.

"Oh I found something. It's sleep varies, depending on how much it ate. Do you know when and how much you fed it the last time? " you asked, trying to get away from that sad topic too.

"Uh-huh. About an hour ago. I gave him a few berries. "

"..A few? For a Snorlax? " you chuckled incredulously.

"Okay okay, three wheelbarrow loads of berries." Leon corrected, laughing. You giggled and calculated the calories of these berries with your phone and checked the result with the entries in the Pokedex.

"So, according to the Pokedex it should wake up in about 3 hours because." you explained. 

"Three hours ?!" Leon repeated and sighed. "That means we're locked for three hours?"

"Well, it seems like it. Snorlax will not wake up, no matter what we do. " you shrugged.

"At least you could still squeeze your body out the window. Sadly, I do not fit through it. " Leon mused.

"Hey, I don't want to let you alone. Especially not after we didn't seen each other for so long. " you smiled and poked his shoulder affectionately. Leon smiled and then looked at you.

"But I can't keep you 'hostage' here with me for so long." He said lightly.

"Leon, you make it sound as it's a punishment to sit here with you. Hey, we can talk just here." you smiled at him and sat down on his king-size bed before you motioned him to join you. Leon closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, laughing softly. He sat down beside you and you began to tell each other what you had experienced in lately.  
"I can not believe that Raihan and Taiko (Author's Note: Taiko is a OC and takes a small part in the long Leon-FF I am writing. You will learn more of here when I upload that fic. She is your best friend in this.) really got banned from the restaurant." Leon laughed and wiped a tear of laughter from his face. You giggled and let your form fall backwards onto the soft cushions.

"I couldn't believe it either, that they really try to have sex at the table and really think nobody noticed .." you sighed.

"Well, this is something I believe .." Leon admitted, laughing shyly.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I can't speak for Taiko, but Raihan has absolutely no sense of shame. He never had. " he explained and looked at your lying form next to him.

"Oh man." you giggled even more before you noticed weight beside you on the bed. Leon had settled next to you and that made you blink in slight confusion.

"I prefer being eye level with you while talking to you." He said when he saw your questioning look. You smiled and raised your arm to play with a purple strand of his hair that had fallen around his shoulder during his movements.

"I missed this." you confessed.

"You missed what?" Leon asked and smiled broadly at you as you continued to run your slender fingers through his hair.

"Everything. To talk to you, To laugh with you. Just.. being around you. " You smiled sheepishly and Leons cheeks turned rosy.

"M-Me too, if I'm honest." He said softly. Now it was your turn to blush.

"Really ..?" you asked and you both locked eyes. His stare was intense but so was yours. The purple-haired male suddenly and unexpectedly grabbed your hand that was in his hair and pulled you closer to him in this process.

"Yes .. I .. I missed you." He spoke softly and gentle. Your heart began to race because of his words.

"Leon .. I missed you too so much .." you replied, your voice barely above a whisper, causing Leons smile to widen. He closed the distance between your bodies to hold you into a tight embrace. He pressed you to his chest and stroked your back. Contented sighs left both of you and you closed your eyes. Leon let go of your wrist to take your hand and intertwined your fingers. The position, you both were currently, was that intimate, that you recalled Hops advice and asked yourself if you should just go for it now..

A comfortable silence fell upon both of you, while you held each other's bodies, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the other. Leon suddenly sighed, barely audible and you were almost sure to hear him mumble something.

'Why is this so difficult ..'

"Huh ..? What's difficult? " you asked, looking up. Leon gasped in shock and blushed a deep shade of red.

"H-Did I say that out loud ..?" He asked, shocked. You blinked slightly and nodded cautiously. Leon swallowed a lump down his throat and sighed again when he averted his gaze from you, embarassed. You started to smile, after all you know this kind of behavior of yourself. You took his face in both of your hands, to raise his head and made him look at you again. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed that your lips were that close that they almost touched.

"Leon .. There's something I want you to know and I'm so desperate to tell you .." you began, smiling. "And I .. feel as if it's the same as what seems to be on your mind .." you added. 

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but every syllable died in his throat. The shade of red of his cheeks had now penetrated up to his ears and you felt as if your chest will explode if you not finally give in and tell him how you feel, which you longed for months. 

"But I believe actions speak louder than words .." you finished your timid whisper and closed the final gap between your lips for a tender and hesistant kiss. Your eyes closed instantly and a shiver ran down your spine when you felt his hands gripping on your hips and kissing back.

"You were right .." Leon whispered against your lips and pulled you close again to let his lips collide with yours once more. "It's the same." He mumbled, his hot breath tickling your skin before he kissed you one more time. This time the kiss was much softer and shorter, but all the more important. 

You draped your arms around his neck and kissed him back, demanding for more. Leon caressed your sides and licked your lower lip before he started to kiss your jaw tenderly. "I .. I have never felt so much for someone .. And .. I have no experience in such matters .. .. .. So... do not expect too much ..", he warned you with an apologetic smile. You smiled and put your hand on his cheek to trace it gently with your finger.

"Do not talk nonsense, Leon. I don't have experience in love matters either .. And I never felt like this before too. And .. the thing with the experience is something that can be changed. " you winked making Leon blush again. Your smile widen and you pecked his chin, between his beard. "Even if you may know it already, I say it anyway .. I .. love you. I love you so much .. "

There it was. You finally told him how you felt. The confession, which burned on your mind for so long. Leons smile became happier as he pressed you close to his body and kissed your forehead.

"I love you too .. I thought of you al the time .. No matter what I did, my thoughts and aspirations were always with you." Leon sighed. "During fights, interviews, autograph sessions .. Business with President Rose .. I always had only one thing in mind .. you." he added shyly.

His words warmed your heart. He had the same trouble you had the whole time. All that time that you could not see each other, your thoughts wandered at each other. Tears of joy crept out of your eyes and this alerted the champion of Galar. "D-Did I.. Did I said something wrong ..?" he asked panicking, wiping your tears tenderly with his thumb. You sobbed briefly and then shook your head.

"No, no ..that are tears of joy .." you explained. "Because I always felt the same about you. I longed for you so much. I could not sleep or eat properly .. I checked my messages almost every minute if you answered .. I have missed you so much that I almost went crazy. " you confessed. 

Leon blinked before he smiled gently and put his index finger under your chin to lift your head and kissing your lips sensual and slow. His amber irises shone with so much dedication and passion.

"Why did we take so long for this?" He asked softly and dropped next to you again on his bed. He pulled you close and his lips lingered on her cheek before he left gentle kisses on your skin.

"I do not know .. Apparently everyone sort of knew already about our feelings. Hop and Sonia tried to convience me to confess for months. " you laughed.

"Really? Raihan and Gordie tried the same with me .." Leon chuckled and stroked your back lovingly, as he looked at you devotedly. You looked back at him tenderly and giggled.

"At least they had the decency and never tried any stupid 'Let's get Y/n and Leon together' stuff. In the end, Snorlax was our helper. " you said, playing with his soft hair.

"Remember me to thank it later." Leon smiled and leaned in again to caress your lips with his. You sighed softly in these gentle kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I will." You whispered against his lips and then there was silence. You hugged each other in comfortable silence and exchanged small kisses occasionally. Leons gaze eventuellay shifted to your neck and he bit his lip. He took your hand in his and squeezed it softly.

"Y/n ..," he began, and swallowed awkwardly. "I hope this question is not too strange or inapproximate.. but .. M- May I kiss your neck ..?" He asked, noticing how ridiculous this question actually sounded. But it was important for him to have your permission before he went a step further. You blinked when Leon turned his head away in shame of his own question. You took his face in both hands and lifted him so he could look at you. A gentle smile was on your lips.

"You don't need to ask for permission Leon. Of course you are allowed to, " You reassured him and pecked more short kisses on his lips. "You can just be so incredibly sweet, you know that ..?" You added, whispering. The champion of Galar was a blushing mess now. On one hand, he felt ashamed of the question and the other, because of your words. He chuckled and let his index finger dance from your cheek to your neck in gentle traces.

"Then you obviously are not aware of how sweet you are. Because you're much sweeter .. " he smiled and nibbled on your jaw lightly. You gasped softly and your fingers began to massage the back of his neck until a faint moan left his throat. This sound made your cheeks burned up. That sounded too sexy.

"These are sounds I could get used to hear. No, I Will. " You corrected yourself, laughing and Leon smiled slightly as he kissed your neck and nibbled at your soft skin. He kissed millimeter by millimeter until, at a certain spot made you moan. Leon stopped his actions fully and blinked at your embarrassed and flushed face. "Uhm .." you began, but Leon put his fingers on your lips and to prevent you from saying more.

"I would not mind to hear more of these sounds too." He chuckled seductive and you closed your eyes when his lips found your weak spot again and started to attack it with his mouth. He sucked, licked and bit gently into place until you moaned and quirmed beneath him and gave him more access to your neck. His fingers were still on your mouth when you moaned, resulting in sucking at his fingers when you closed your mouth again. It was almost an impulse. Leon got brave enough due this and nibbled on your neck, while his free hand lifted up your shirt a bit that he can caress your bare hip. You continued to suck and licked his fingers, when you felt his hot mouth going further and kissing your sternum as much as your cleavage allowed him.

You enjoyed his kisses and touches for a while until you stopped to nip on his fingers and you raised his head again to kiss his face until you reached his ear. When you blew some hot air on his ear shell, you felt him shiver and chuckled. Provocatively, your fingers caressed his chest over his jersey.

"I'd like to return the favor to kiss your skin below your neck .. But your shirt is in my way." You whispered softly and Leon chuckled before he grabbed your hips and pulled you flush at his body. His lips were on your neck and he sucked again at the already red swollen weak spot until you moaned loudly.

"Then get rid of it~?" It was not a question, but a plea, when Leon continued to kiss your neck, until you threw your head back and gasped in pleasure. He was hell too good in this.

"Are you sure? Don't you think.. we're moving too fast? " You asked uncertainly and played with the hem at the bottom of his jersey. Leon blushed again and cleared his throat before he took your hand in his and intertwined your fingers.

"If it's not too fast for you.. It's not too fast for me either.. Because .. I know it feels right, what we do. You're the only one... the only person I ever thought of doing this kind of things .. As long as I can remember knowing you. So .. if it's okay with you, then ... we go as far as you want. .. I'm ready for anything. " He admitted shyly, leaving you kind of speechless and blushing of his consideration and love towards you. You gently caressed his cheek and squeezed your intertwined fingers, when you thought for the right words to say.

"Leon .. I-I thought actually that .. I need more time for such things. But now that we are here .. it feels so natural. Really. And I also know that you would never urge me to something. I trust you. I trust you 100 percent. And .. I'm ready for anything, especially after I know that you're thinking the same. " You said, and looked at each other for a long time before the purple-haired male pulled you closer to give you a chaste kiss. "I love you, Leon. And .. I want to feel more of you .. " you whispered against his lips. Leon smiled and took your hands to lead them back to the hem of his jersey.

"Well, as I said earlier .. get rid of my clothing then." He whispered seductively and helped you as you took his jersey tentatively and pulled it up slowly. He raised his arms so you could pull it completely over his head. Underneath his jersey was a pretty muscular upper body, which sent an interesting electric tingle down your lower abdomen.

"Well .. I knew before that that you have a toned body, but .. Leon, you're really sexy .. .." You purred. Leons handsome face held an arrogant grin because of your praise, before he put his arms around you and pressed you closer again.

"Thank you." He smiled and his eyes fluttered closed as he felt your fingers dancing over his bare skin and felt each muscle. Your lips caressed his chin, before you went lower and kissed over his shoulders, down to his chest. Leons mouth left deep sounds of pleasure and his hands ran through your [e/c] hair while he enjoyed this treatment. You suddenly gasped in surprise, when you felt something hard poking on your hip. The bulge in his pants had grown significantly and Leon looked down on his body and his face flushed a deep shade of red.

"T-I'm sorry .." he whispered, ashamed and wished he could hide his red face behind his cap if he would wear it right now. You smiled sympathetically and patted his cheek before you leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.

"Don't be sorry. That's just a natural reaction of your body. " You explained to him and took his hand to lead it under your own shirt to her breasts. "You have said, you were ready for anything, but .. if it's still too much for you, we'll stop. Okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.“ you spoke quietly and felt Leons hand timidly and shyly gracing over your bra. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hand while his warm fingers wandered under the cup and felt your soft skin.

"I don't feel uncomfortable." Leon said. His voice was already hoarse and a little deeper. He sounded so sexy. "I-It's just that I never did something like this before .. I don't really know what to do." He muttered, though his fingers moved on his own as he took your nipple between his index and middle fingers and tweaked and rolled it between his fingers until you moaned.

"Don't worry. Most of it is instinct. Just do what you did before. You .. ah .. have a good intuition anyway. " You gasped and buried your nose deep in the crook of his neck, as Leon moved his other hand under your shirt and bra too, to give your other nipple the same treatment. He rolled both buds between his fingers, massaging the tender meat. He nudged your head with his, so that you raised your head to meet his for a soft kiss.

"You are just amazing .." he breathed against your lips and his massage got a bit rougher until you inhaled sharply and you rocked your hips against his. "I love you.."

"I love you too Leon .. And we have .. so much time to dive into this new pleasure." You promised him and looked at him. Leon returned your gentle gaze, before both of you smiled and leaned in for a longing kiss, when Leon started to pull your shirt over your head.

The evening was still young and infact you had the whole house for yourself..

THE END?

EXTENDED ENDING

Hop started to worried after you haven't brought back his keys. So he went to his house too at evening. It kinda surprised him and so he searched the house for signs of his mother or you. After reading the note, he was still more confused that someone was here and you didn't went back to him.

He went instinctively to his brother's room and saw a hungry Snorlax, which scanned the corridor for food.

"Eh? A Snorlax? Is my brother around here? " he wondered and then went to the door of Leons room. He expected nothing wrong and opened the door innocently. "Brother are you-"

"Leon .. Ah .. faster .."

"Y/n ..so tight.."

The door was closed as quickly as he had opened it. Seeing his brother naked hovering over one of his best friend was something he never wanted to witness. Hop chuckled and called Sonia.

"Good news .. And you owe me 2000 PokeDollar .."

The End.


End file.
